footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Everton v Chelsea (2015-16)
| next = }} Everton v Chelsea was a match which took place at Goodison Park on Saturday 12 September 2015. Steven Naismith scored a hat-trick as Chelsea's struggles continued with a third loss in their opening five league games following a defeat at Everton. Naismith came on for the injured Muhamed Besic early on and headed in Brendan Galloway's cross before rifling in a shot to put the Toffees 2-0 up. Chelsea responded when Nemanja Matic scored with a superb 30-yard effort. However, the visitors struggled for chances and Naismith slotted in a late angled strike to complete his treble. Chelsea's tally of four points from a possible 15 means they have made their worst start to a top-flight season since 1986. The Blues lost only three games on the way to the Premier League title last season - but after losing three already this campaign they could be 11 points behind Manchester City if their rivals beat Crystal Palace on Saturday. "It is better not to look at the table," said Chelsea manager Jose Mourinho. "For me it is the first time I look and see my team in that position. I don't look at the table, I look to players, the training session we have and the matches. "Our next match in the Premier League is against Arsenal and we are candidates to win." Chelsea's failed pursuit of Everton centre-back John Stones and reports they had a transfer deadline day offer for Paris St-Germain defender Marquinhos rejected shows where Mourinho thinks he needs strengthen. The Portuguese chose Kurt Zouma to partner John Terry, who was back from a one-game suspension, in central defence and left Gary Cahill on the bench. He also recalled John Mikel Obi to partner Matic and reinforce the defensive side of his midfield. But the Blues were quickly two down, while keeper Asmir Begovic - in for the injured Thibaut Courtois - was regularly called upon and made several smart saves, denying Arouna Kone, James McCarthy and Romelu Lukaku. Mourinho's side have now let in 12 goals this season. England international Stones handed in a transfer request but Everton held on to him resulting in Toffees supporters chanting "money can't buy you Stones" at Chelsea to the tune of The Beatles classic Can't Buy Me Love. Stones did not take long to show his mind was firmly on the job at hand. Chelsea striker Diego Costa nutmegged him early on but Stones quickly turned to reach the ball before the Spain international and cleared the danger. When Cesar Azpilicueta stole in on the right to try to haul Chelsea back into the game, Stones also got in the way of the shot to deflect it into the side-netting. He showed calmness and maturity beyond his 21 years and his partnership with Phil Jagielka blends youth with experience - the latter twice putting in vital tackles on Costa in dangerous situations for the home side. Costa scored seven goals in his first five league games of last season but has managed just one in the same number of matches so far during the current campaign. He got little change from the Everton defence and was far from the marauding powerhouse we saw early last season. Costa may point to the limited service as playmakers Cesc Fabregas and Eden Hazard made little impact, with the former not having scored or assisted a goal in any of his last six league outings. Mourinho sent on Radamel Falcao for the ineffective Pedro late on but it made little difference, with Everton the most likely scorers as they played on the counter-attack. Match Details |goals2 = Matić |stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance = 38,311 |referee = Andre Marriner }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} The stats you need to know *Naismith was the sixth player to score a hat-trick after coming on as a sub in a Premier League game. *He also became only the fifth player to score a Premier League hat-trick against Chelsea and the first since Robin van Persie for Arsenal in October 2011. *This is the first time that Jose Mourinho has lost two successive Premier League games since May 2006. *The last time Chelsea had a worse start to a top-flight season was in 1986-87 (three points - P5 W0 D3 L2). They finished that season in 14th position. See also *2015-16 Premier League: Match day 5 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2015-16 Match Day info Category:Everton F.C. matches Category:Chelsea F.C. matches Category:2015–16 Premier League Matches